Oriks
Overview- The Orik are a race of humanoids from the northern continent of the world. Originally created and selectively bred to be a race of slave soldiers for the Nephlun-Nakki. Their bonds were broken thousands of years ago in a bloody rebellion with the other races. They began an exodus to the northern continent where they transitioned to the life a noble barbarians, herding, breeding and training as beast of war and companions; the native Yormundons. Some clans rose to power, establishing fortifications and permanent settlements. With society came craftsmanship, smithing, smelting and all other things metallurgy becoming among the top priority for the Orik. Due north of the great southern savanna are the Starfall mountains, and the meteor fields of the plateau beyond where millions of tons of meteoric iron lay ripe for gathering if one braves the danger of small but dangerous impacts .Young men would seek prayer from a clan Shamadin, or Lok'tor to ask for protection from the spirits and elements. Their main exports are Yormandont meat and leather as well as meteoric iron, even though few have the knowhow to work and forge Orik Meteoric iron Appearance- The average Male Orik stands at 9 foot tall and weighs 500 lbs. Broad shoulders and a wide waist give the males the strongman look, with lithe individuals being rare. The females are wide hipped and buxom, with the physique of an Olympic athlete, only thicker. The females average around 7 foot tall and weigh roughly 300 lbs. Bone spurs protrude from the eyebrow, knuckles, elbows and knees of both sexes but being much more profound in males. Both sexes also have protruding thick canine teeth on both the upper and lower jaw. The Oriks sport thick dark hair of several shades and colors with the most common being black, with shades of red or brown as well. Females tend to leave their hair down in thick curls or braided into thick Ponytails for battle. The males almost all grow thick long beards but vary their hair styles from long thick braids to Mohawks and mullets to shaved, some even prefer dreads. Their skin tends to be tanned brown covered with short, thick fur that give them a golden bronze appearance. Their clothing tends to be Yormandon leather lined with fur that is traded up from the south. In warfare their wear a diamond shaped mail shirt under plates of Orik iron. The color palette tends to be black or grays. The males and females wear steel bands in their hair and beards, and the females will wear bracelets and armbands. White face paint is used prior to battle. Culture- The religion of the Oriks is simple, the believe in the great spirit who looks after the souls of their ancestors. They commune with their ancestors quite frequently while in a drug induced trace like state. Their connection with the elements gives them the ability to control lightning, wind, earth, metal and light. The control is varied and minimal. Using their abilities takes a heavy toll and can only be helped through training and mental health. Tribes are lead by a Yarl'Dyn, or Cheiftain/ father like figure. The Yarl'Dyn take council from the Sig'Frytti, his mate and healer, the Lok'Tor who is the religious leader and also any veteran warriors or Shyma'Dyn, those who use the elements or spirits. In times of war a Yarl'Dyn'Tyr is chosen to lead any tribes that would follow him. History-